The Meemaw Materialization
"The Meemaw Materialization" is the fourteenth episode of the ninth season of the [[The Big Bang Theory|American sitcom The Big Bang Theory]]. This episode will air on February 4, 2016. Summary Meemaw meets Amy, but it isn't all roses at first. Meemaw seems to have an axe to grind with her over the breakup. Sheldon comes to Amy's defense but not before Meemaw lets a little secret of his slip -- that he has a ring for Amy. Extended Plot Sheldon receives a letter from his Meemaw that she is coming to visit. After they pick her up at the airport, he snaps at Leonard and his grandmother makes him apologize. Meemaw likes Penny and says that she is perfect for Leonard. Amy meets her and things seem to go well. Then they claim to not like each other in front of Sheldon. As Amy is leaving, Meemaw tells Sheldon to not give that engagement ring to her. What ring? Meemaw wants to talk to Amy. Sheldon comes to Amy's defense. Finally Meemaw says that if Sheldon is sure, she won't stand in their way. Amy asks Penny if she knew about the ring, so Penny then decides to give them some privacy. Amy gets cozy with Sheldon and asks if he is going to give her the ring. He responds he just gave her his virginity and to go cool her jets. And he does this in front of his Meemaw. At the comic book store, Raj meets a woman named Claire that writes for a children's sci-fi show. She wants to collaborate since Raj is a scientist and Raj doesn't want to since he has a girlfriend. Claire just wants to work together, though Raj imagines that they get married. What next? http://www.starwatchbyline.com/?p=23130 Notes * Title Reference: Meemaw visits Sheldon and Amy in Pasadena. * Taping date: January 12, 2016 * This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2016. * This episode aired in Canada on February, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. * In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. * In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers Critics To be entered. Trivia * Meemaw makes her first appearance in the show, played by June Squibb. * Amy finally finds out about the ring. Penny didn't tell her. * Amy finally gets to meet a member of Sheldon's family while being his bona fide girlfriend. They had just met when Sheldon's mother got them back together in season 4. * New story arc for Raj - a love triangle involving new character Claire, played by Alessandra Torresani. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Squibbb.jpg Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Shamy Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stubs Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Meemaw Category:Ring Category:Emily Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard & Penny Married